Blaze Dragon 1.0
OVERVIEW * Blaze Dragon 1.0 reminds me of this one time my mom forced me to go out to some sort of theater show. She didn’t tell me that I’d be going to an AMAZING circus or else I totally wouldn’t have tried to cling on to the door on the way out. The coolest part I remember was seeing this guy play with fire. I mean, not just play with it, but he’d juggle it, eat it, and once, he even jumped through a ring of it! Mom told me he was wearing some sort of special suit… probably to stop me from trying that in the garage. Anyway, Blaze Dragon 1.0 is just like that, always taunting the other guy with its tricks, and fearlessly attacking. It really does project that lone wolf sort of personality. It’s like Blaze Dragon 1.0 intimidates the other guy so much that it almost always comes out victorious! It’s no wonder though: Blaze Dragon 1.0’s glowing red eyes sometimes even make me (the most fearless dude ever) shudder. Huh… wonder if I could use him to scare Drew… ''-Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * Blaze Dragon 1.0 is the kind of Nanovor that should be used to jump in and save the day. With its Obliterate attack, it can easily remove any pesky override that the opponent has in play, leaving you with the advantage of retaining your own overrides! It’s also known for popping in and doing some damage with Dragonfire—a sinister damage attack that’ll have the opposing Nanovor riddled with burn damage. But if you’d rather not attack with Blaze Dragon 1.0, have it set up a Yellow Spike for other Nanovor, and do some awesome combo damage! COUNTER TACTICS * Increase your Armor! Blaze Dragon 1.0 has a pretty hefty attack for an alpha, so make sure you’ve got a Nanovor like your Tank Strider 1.0 in play, who has a lot of Armor and can increase it at will with its Defense override. * Play Down Spikes! Blaze Dragon 1.0 will likely be using some rounds to place a Spike Override. Since it doesn’t do damage while playing a Spike, use that freebie round to play down your own Spike. If you place a Red Spike with your Mega Scorpion 1.0, you can swap in your Electropod 2.0 and Powerball Blaze Dragon on the next round! * Use Speed to your Advantage! Hit Blaze Dragon 1.0 a couple of times with your Thunderpoid 1.0’s Swat attack. Then, swap in your Spike Hornet 1.0 to attack with Slapstick, or Gutbuster if the opponent has a lot of energy. And what’s so great about this strategy is that Spike Hornet most likely won’t take any damage since it’ll get the last hit in first! ORIGINS * Never before have I had so clear an idea of a Nanovor’s purpose in the ancient times. Blaze Dragon 1.0 was a renegade warrior. It is unclear whether or not he was ostracized by his fellow warriors for subversive methods, or whether it chose to leave the organized army because its strategies were too advanced for the army to comprehend. Either way, Blaze Dragon 1.0 worked alone. Occasionally, though, its strategies were put to good use for the team. For instance, its Yellow Spike allows superiors to make more powerful attacks. So it’s not to say, then, that Blaze Dragon 1.0 abhors group dynamics, but that it would rather do things unaccompanied for the majority of the time. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Blaze Dragon 2.0 * Blaze Hydra 1.0 Category:Wave 2 Category:Velocitron